Unsettled
by teddiesxturtles
Summary: Thanks to St. Fang of Boredom for the title. :D It's basically white horse without the lyrics. review please!


**Heyy everyooone ! I haven't updated in forever I know. :)) But anyway, I just wanted to show this. I thought about OnlyAtTwilight's review and I was thinking what if I did remove the lyrics? So here it is. I used this also as one of my written works for this club i'm joining at school. Review and tell me which is better: White Horse w/ lyrics or White Horse w/o lyrics. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

"God damn it, Max!" Fang yelled. He punched the wall nearest him, leaving a fist – sized dent. I winced. "Why do you have to be so paranoid?!"

That flared up my temper. "Excuse me, Fang? Just because we're the ones who stopped trying to save the world, doesn't mean Itex won't stop trying to kill us." I glared at him.

Yeah, it's just another typical Max vs. Fang fight. I'm actually surprised he hasn't decked me yet. We're trying to outgrow that kind of thing. Even if we finally admitted having feelings for each other, he's still a pain in my ass. Why I love him? Hell, even I don't know. I just do.

"Oh, Fang," I sighed, an unwanted lump was forming in my throat while tears were building up in my eyes. After I had allowed ourselves to quit the mission, Fang had made it first priority to find a place where we could live, and be free. Now we're living in Arizona, not far from my mom who had actually helped us find this place.

Right now, Fang was in my room, scolding me for just being carefully. Okay, I admit that what I did was really stupid but I mean, come on, the guy was hairy and big enough to look like an Eraser. So I did what was natural to me, - I really thought he was an Eraser but apparently he was just a lumberjack, and I nearly killed him. I sort of panicked and unfurled my wings in front of him so Fang had to knock him out again. I messed up big time.

But that wasn't why I said Fang's name. God, I thought that life would have been easier if I just let myself feel what I really feel. Meaning, I thought life would have been less hard if Fang wasn't just my brother or best friend, but something more. So we officially boyfriend and girlfriend. But with all these fights, I don't know if I could take it anymore.

Fang groaned while putting a hand to his face. "What are we going to do with you, Max?" His onyx eyes no longer looked warm. Instead they were just thoughtful and I think a bit, sad.

I can't believe I was about to do this. I just can't take it anymore. My heart can't take it anymore.

"I think the better question would be what are we going to do about us, fang." I said. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to get lost in those eyes anymore. I felt the bed take on another weight, so I guess that Fang got on it with me.

"No, Max. That's not the right one." Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. Trying not to cry, I allowed myself to be put against Fang's shoulder. I couldn't bear to look at him. Against my will, the tears spilled from my eyes and were running down my cheeks.

Fang put me on his lab and cradled me against his chest. I hid my face in the nook between his neck and shoulder, trying not to cry any harder. Fang stroked my hair, while trying to soothe me. "Is the invincible Maximum Ride crying?" I pulled back and saw him smile, though it didn't reach his eyes.

I didn't bother wiping my tears, so Fang put his hands to my face and with surprising gentleness, wiped the tears off my cheeks. Fat lot of help that'll do; I was flat out crying. Clearing my throat did no good either; my voice was rough with tears. "Don't try hiding it, Fang."

Fang looked at me, his eyes widened. "Max,-" he started to say but I beat him. "No Fang, you know it's wrong. You know this is wrong." I put my hand on his, the ones that were on my face to signify our closeness. Fang started shaking his head, but I continued. Time to get it all out. "Fang, I love you. I don't know why, but I do. But ever since we stopped hunting down the Itex branches, everything felt wrong to me."

"Fang, no matter how much I love you or the flock, I can't stay like this. I can't stay here and live as if my only problem was getting this placed clean. It's destroying me, Fang." I knew this was breaking his heart. Seeing him like that made my heart break a thousand times more. It hurt, so much. I wanted to stop but if I don't I'll end losing myself some more.

"Max, please, don't –" To my shock, Fang's usually smooth voice cracked and shook. His usually passive face just showed sadness and heartbreak. Fang is a strong guy, and it just hurt to see even a tear, just one tear, and roll down his cheek.

This time it was me who was comforting him. I put one hand on his cheek and brushed that tear away. "Hey," I said, with a broken laugh, "Is Mr. No Emotion actually starting to cry?" I knew that was lame but I just had to. Too bad it didn't work.

"Max, don't do this." Fang pleaded with me. "We can leave; go back to where we left off. When the flock gets back we can just go. Just don't do this to me." I was very tempted to go on his offer but I didn't want to hurt the flock. They've been so happy since we got here. I shook my head. "I can't do that to the flock, Fang."

Before Fang could say anything else, I had already gotten off of him and went to my closet. I pulled out random clothes and stuffed them in a backpack. I heard the door open and close, so I guess Fang left.

I crossed over to the window and opened them. The breeze hit me and took away my sadness for a second. Just a second. In the next one Fang came into my room holding a box. It looked like velvet. I turned around and faced him.

This was it. This was the final goodbye. I choked back my tears, paying attention to the box that was in Fang's hand. I stepped closer to him and enveloped him in a hug. He hugged me back, tight, and opened the box. Inside, was a beautiful chain necklace. The pendant was a heart with wings. But what was on the heart was the one I started crying over. Etched in script, the heart said: Max + Fang.

I looked up at Fang. "I had it made. Cost me a bit but it was worth it. I want you to wear it, so you won't forget me." Fang took the necklace from the box and put it around my neck. Once it was there, it settled a few centimeters from my collarbone, the etching facing up. "I love you, Fang." I stood up on tip toes and put my arms around him. My lips touched his, gently but full of the love I've been hiding. Fang's arms went around my waist and held me close.

After what felt like eternity, I pulled back and walked over to the window. Fang accompanied me and held it open while I jumped out of it. Without looking back, I unfurled my wings and started to flap. Without a look back towards the window where Fang was probably watching, I poured on some speed and I flew away. Away from the flock, away from my family, away from Fang. I sighed while stroking the pendant. Maybe after the last Itex branch has been destroyed I can come back. But for now, it's going to be me, and only me who can save the world.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Remember to review! oh and chapter 10 of Clarissa Fairchild is well on it's way. just saying. ;) :D  
**

**-lexa.**


End file.
